


Fast Enough

by Sans_tambours



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_tambours/pseuds/Sans_tambours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courir.<br/>Ma routine.<br/>La sienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Juste une idée qui m'est venue en allant courir hier. Et il fallait que je l'écrive!  
> En français pour celle-ci parce que j'ai vu que quelques personnes ici lisaient aussi en français! ;) Alors je me lance!
> 
> Les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre!

_Respire. Profondément. Arrête de réfléchir. Cours. Plus vite. Ignore la douleur._

_Cours. Plus vite._

Écouteurs sur les oreilles, j’essaie de respirer normalement. Et ça ne fait pas aussi mal qu’avant.

Quelques mois plus tôt, j’ai eu un problème au genou en courant qui a nécessité une opération. Au début, ça n’allait pas si mal mais après quelques semaines de repos, j’ai dû commencer la rééducation. Et ça a fait mal. Très mal.

C’était difficile de poser le pied par terre. Difficile de marcher. Impossible de courir.

Ça a été l’enfer. Parce que j’adore courir.

Donc après quelques mois à lutter pour remarcher normalement, j’ai essayé de recourir.

Et la première fois a été horrible. Tout comme la seconde, la troisième et la quatrième.

Mais après un moment, c’est devenu seulement difficile. Plus horrible, mais difficile.

Donc j’ai continué.

Et me voilà, 4 mois après, essayant de garder mon souffle comme tous les matins.

C’est ma routine. Partir de la maison à 7h30 le matin, courir dans les rues pour monter la colline. S’assoir en haut et regarder la ville pendant quelques minutes. Et redescendre.

Ma routine. Et la _sienne_ …

Parce qu’après un moment, j’ai commencé à me rendre compte de ce qu’il y avait autours de moi quand je courrais. De grosses maisons, des quartiers chics, des familles partant pour aller à l’école ou au travail. Et _lui_ , courant tous les matins où il est chez lui. Quittant sa maison à 7h45.

Comment je le sais ? Parce que il est devant moi tous ces foutu matins et ça me tue. Pas parce que son cul est la chose la plus attirante que j’ai vu à 8h le matin, mais parce que je suis une battante. _Et que je déteste perdre…_

Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. Je courrais et je l’ai vu quelques mètres devant moi. Et je l’ai reconnu, parce que qui ne le connais pas ?

Et j’ai pensé _Je peux courir plus vite qu’un champion du monde motogp_. Donc j’ai augmenté mon rythme et je l’ai passé en souriant. Mais 5 minutes après, c’était lui qui me dépassait. Et ça, ça m’a énervé. Parce que j’avais mal et que je ne pouvais pas courir plus vite.

Donc j’ai perdu. Et perdu. Encore. Et encore.

Et c’est devenu une routine. Moi le dépassant, essayant de gagner. Lui me repassant et gagnant.

Et c’est agaçant. _Vraiment_. Parce que je veux gagner. _Absolument_.

Et ce qui m’énerve le plus quand il gagne, c’est son sourire triomphant quand on s’arrête en haut. Tellement fier de lui. Comme si son sourire disait _« J’ai encore gagné ! »_.

_Tellement agaçant._

Mais aujourd’hui, je ne vais pas perde. Aujourd’hui, je vais _gagner_.

Parce que mon genou va mieux. Parce que je suis entrainée. Parce que j’ai pris mes antidouleurs avant d’aller courir, que je me suis étirée, préparée pour.

Et en ce moment, il est juste devant moi. Et je sais qu’il a son sourire en coin.

_Arggg. Je vais te battre cette fois ci !_

Je prends une grande inspiration et accélère, le passant.

_Ralenti ta respiration. Cours plus vite. Tu peux le faire !_

Et quelques minutes après, il est juste derrière moi. Je peux le sentir.

Mais je ne vais pas abandonner aussi rapidement.

Je prends quelques bouffées d’air et commence à sprinter. Et ça fait mal. Mais ça va aller, parce que je vais le battre.

Après quelques minutes de sprint, je m’arrête en haut de la colline et souri.

_J’ai gagné._

Je me retourne et mon sourire s’agrandit en le voyant arriver, plusieurs mètres derrière moi, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Je l’ai battu._

Me voyant le regarder, il s’approche de moi et sourit « Joli sprint ! »

« Ouais… je crois que j’ai gagné cette fois »

« Effectivement »

Et son sourire satisfait réapparait sur son visage. _Arggg, ce qu’il m’énerve !_

 

* * *

 

  _Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Après quelques minutes à discuter, il m’a proposé de passer boire chez lui avant de rentrer chez moi. « Je n’ai rien de spécial de prévu ce matin » il m’a dit. Et il a forcément fallu que je réponde « Pourquoi pas ! Moi non plus »

Et me voilà sur sa terrasse, à contempler sa superbe piscine et la sublime vue qu’elle offre.

J’entends des pas derrière moi et puis « tient ». Je me retourne et il me lance une bouteille d’eau, que je vide en quelques secondes.

Il me regarde, étonné, puis se remet à sourire. « Visiblement assoiffée ! »

« Peut-être bien… il fait tellement chaud ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire innocent. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux quelques secondes puis son regard intéressé descend sur ma tenue de sport : une brassière de sport et un short moulant.

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement avant de s’accélérer en voyant son regard. _Déshabillée du regard… Et pas qu’un peu._

Son regard remonte pour croiser le mien, ses yeux visiblement plus foncés.

« La piscine est là pour ça »

_Foutu sourire en coin… Ok, tu veux jouer à ça, on va jouer à ça !_

Je penche la tête d’un côté et me mord la lèvre « Ne me tente pas… »

Et je peux voir ses yeux s’assombrir encore plus avant qu’il en réponde « Elle est toute à toi »

_Mon dieu… pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire._

Je lui souris et lui lance un « Si tu insistes ! » avant de plonger dedans, toute habillée.

_Argggg ! Putin elle est froide !_

Je ressors la tête au bout de quelques secondes et me retourne pour le regarder. Il me sourit et me dit « Je ne croyais pas que tu allais le faite ! »

« Il ne fallait pas proposer alors ! »

Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, je le vois courir jusqu’à la piscine et me rejoindre. En réapparaissant juste devant moi, je l’entends grogner.

« Arg ça caille ! »

Rigolant, je réponds « Effectivement ! »

Mon rire s’arrête quelques secondes après en sentant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Qu’est-ce que- »

Et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

_Ok ça, c’était pas prévu…_

Mais après quelques secondes de choc, mon corps réagit sans que je ne lui demande. Et mes bras sont autours de sa nuque, mes lèvres bougeant sur les siennes, demandant plus.

Je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l’accès, qu’il obtient sans aucune difficulté. Et nos langues dansent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, explorant chaque recoin. Et je mentirai si je disais que ce n’est pas le meilleur baiser que je n’ai jamais eu.

Mais après quelques minutes, le besoin d’oxygène se fit trop urgent pour être mis de côté, et je me recule, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

Il me regarde, les yeux noirs de désir. Et puis…

Ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mon dos contre le rebord de la piscine. Mes jambes autours de ses hanches. Lui contre moi, gémissant. Mon short et mon shorty au fond de la piscine. Son short et son boxer aussi. Ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant du doute, et ne trouvant que du désir et de l’attente.

Et aucun de nous deux ne peut retenir son gémissement lorsqu’il entre en moi, d’un coup de rein.

_« Oh putin oui ! »_

Je ne sais même pas si c’est lui ou moi qui a dit ça mais aucun de nous deux n’est plus capable de dire quelque chose de cohérent lorsqu’il commence à bouger en moi. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

« Encore » J’en suis presque à le supplier. _Mais au point où j’en suis…_ « S’il te plait »

Je sens son sourire suffisant contre ma peau alors qu’il augmente le rythme.

_Et putin ce que c’est bon…_

Et trop vite, je sens mes muscles se contracter autours de lui alors qu’il bouge en moi, encore plus vite qu’avant si c’est possible.

Et alors que j’atteins le meilleur orgasme que je n’ai jamais eu, je sens en moi une douce chaleur se rependre quand il atteint le siens.

Et je l’entends gémir « Putin ! » avant qu’il ne s’immobilise en moi.

Et après quelques minutes à reprendre nos respirations, il lève les yeux vers moi, son putin de sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Et avant que je n’aie pu dire quoique ce soit, je le vois disparaitre sous l’eau et réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard avec mon short et mon shorty.

Rougissant, je les remets rapidement et sorts de l’eau.

« Ok euh… je vais y aller »

Je récupère mon iPod et me retourne, le regardant une dernière fois avant de partir.

_Sexy_. C’est le seul mot qui me vient. Toujours dans sa piscine, les bras croisés sur le rebord et la tête posée dessus, me regardant avec un sourire en coin satisfait, comme si ça faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas baisé.

Et arrivé devant son portail, je l’entends dans mon dos me dire « Peut-être que demain, on pourrait prendre une douche au lieu de finir dans la piscine ! »

Et je me retourne, choqué qu’il puisse proposer un second round. Et je réussi à articuler un « Pourquoi pas ! » avant de partir.

Et je ne l’entends pas soupirer et marmonner « Et peut être que tu me diras enfin ton prénom… », avant de sortir de sa piscine et de rentrer se doucher.

 


End file.
